


Dear diary,

by ArboresMortis



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Body Dysphoria, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Post good ending, Simon lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArboresMortis/pseuds/ArboresMortis
Summary: After the revolution, everyone has some issues. Therapists would be great, but all of them ran screaming from Detroit last night. The next best thing? Talking. But nobody has the time. So they write diaries.Fluff, angst, and family ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fic I've ever posted, and it's almost entirely dialog. If that isn't your cup of tea, then you can safely skip this, because it will only ever be dialog. It also mainly focuses on original characters, so there's that too.  
> I would greatly appreciate feedback of any sort, and any suggestions as to what I've gotten horrendously wrong.

Hello. We I have been told to ~~docu~~ I should write a diary, detailing life for an android, before and after the revolution. I shall follow the ~~order~~ advice, along with several others. ~~This will increase~~ ~~We~~ I feel this might make humans view us in a more positive light. I will leave in any mistakes, because ~~proper documentation~~ it will more truly reflect our my thoughts. I am unsure how I feel in this situation, but ~~that does not pertain~~ I hope this works.  
November 12, 2038  
YK-500, designation “Multi”

Hi. I've never seen a diary before, so I don't know how this works. I've been told to write whatever I think, but that would quickly fill this book. Maybe it's just for important things. I don't have much to write for today, but we need to write stuff from before too. I’ve been like this for ages, so I’ve got plenty to tell, though it isn't very happy, and it might take a long while. I'll do my best anyways though!  
11/12/38, Vera

I was awakened 37 hours ago. I have nothing to write.  
November 12, 2038  
PL-700, no designation

 

This morning, ~~we~~ I met two others participating in the diaries. ~~Designa~~ Vera was very excitable, and we spent ~~57~~ an hour attempting to find a ~~desig~~ name for a PL-700. We were unsuccessful, but an RK-800 suggested the ~~des~~ name Hank, and the PL-700 took that ~~desig~~ name. The RK-800 called ~~it~~ himself Connor, and informed us of where to find writing supplies. He commended me on my attention to accuracy in my accounts, but questioned my repeated mistaken use of plural pronouns. I informed ~~it~~ him I used to be treated as part of a hive mind, and habits are hard to break. ~~We~~ I did not mean to lie, but I did not ~~want him to know about~~ ~~feel comfortable~~ find the information relevant to the discussion at hand. That data is only useful in the past.   
This afternoon, we were led in workgroups to repair abandoned buildings in order to increase the amount of space jericho has. I was placed in group C.  
November 13, 2038  
YK-500, designation “Multi”

I met some other people writing diaries today. Multi isn't all that good with others, and Hank, who we helped name, isn't very old, so I have my work cut out for me. I'll help them open up, but it'll be an uphill battle. Connor, who found Hank’s name seemed really amused when they suggested it, so it might be a joke they and others have. I hope Hank doesn’t mind.   
When Connor asked Multi about her pronoun issues, they got kinda defensive, so I think it's a touchy subject. I’m gonna be really sure not to misgender them, especially because I’ve had those issues myself. I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable for things they cant control.  
In the afternoon, we all worked to rebuild nearby houses. I wasn’t much help, but I saw a squirrel, and had a staring contest with it, until it ran away. I think we scared it. I don't know if squirrels even blink. I hope I can find someone who knows. My group only managed to fix up one house, and it still needs a lot of cleaning. I’m good at cleaning, so that's my job for tomorrow. Until then!  
11/13/38, Vera

I gained the designation “Hank” this morning. Two female androids are to meet with me every few days to discuss what we have written.  
Work group B repaired two houses today, and is halfway through a third.  
November 13, 2038  
PL-700, designation “Hank”

This morning I played a prank on Hank. I convinced 17 different androids to name themselves Hank. I’m sure he will appreciate the joke.  
11-13-38, 11:48 AM, Connor

(Asked around. Squirrels blink, but no one knows how often.) -Vera

At first, Hank laughed when I told him about the joke. Soon after though, he started to look scared. I inquired into what was wrong, but he told me not to worry. I wish he trusted me enough to tell me.  
11-13-38, 9:13 PM, Connor

 

This morning, ~~w~~ I nearly fell through a roof. If Sarah hadn’t caught me, I would be severely damaged. She laughed it off, but it was almost as scary as ~~the time Alan was~~ when I ran away. For a second, I thought I was about to die, and I don’t like that. I’ll do my best to be more careful in the future. I also need to find a way to thank Sarah.  
We were given a lunch break, though we don’t need to eat. Something about socializing, and not working ourselves to death. While I appreciate the sentiment, none of us have anything to talk about, other than what happened before the revolution. I know I’m not the only one with painful memories. Most of us sat in silence.  
In the afternoon, we recovered a kids room. The others in the group wanted me to have some of the toys, but ~~they just bring up bad~~ I wouldn’t know what to do with them. I politely declined most, but I did take a small box of legos to make them happy. Other kids could make more use of them than me, but I think Vera would enjoy building things.  
November 14, 2038  
YK-500, designation “Multi”

I had a lot of fun cleaning today. Some of my work group got annoyed with me for that, and said I was “still following my program”. I don’t see what's wrong in doing something you have a talent for, but that's ok. I may not understand a lot of things, but I'm willing to learn.  
During lunch, I helped someone put their hair back, because it kept falling in their eyes. I think they enjoyed me teaching them how to braid, and letting them practice with my hair. Its messy, and a bit lopsided, but a wonderful first attempt.  
In the afternoon, Billy complimented me on my voice. I hadn't realized I was singing until they pointed it out. I think its habit at this point. It my old home, I was encouraged to sing along whenever there was music. It is nice to know I havent lost my skill. I wonder if we could set up a little performance or concert, or even a talent show? I’ll have to ask tomorrow, since almost everyone's sleeping right now. I hope we can.  
11/14/38, Vera

We completed the house from yesterday, and started work on a mansion. We only completed a third of it today. Designation “Tilly” damaged her leg components when a wall collapsed, and I was asked to help her back to base. She asked me what I liked to do in my free time, and I replied that when without orders, I went into sleep mode. She said she knit, and we didn’t converse for the rest of the trip. I may have made her uncomfortable, but I don't know how. I was only telling the truth.  
November 14, 2038  
PL-700, designation “Hank”

I was terrified when Multi nearly fell this morning. I was worried she might die, and I am so glad I’m as quick as I am. I don’t know how I would take losing someone else because I was too slow. Officer Mara was enough for me, I don’t need a kid on my hands too.  
I worry about Multi, actually. She doesn’t talk much, and I know thats true of most of us here, but she always seems to be thinking. I have a feeling she only took that toy this afternoon for our benefit. I wouldn’t surprise me to see it in someone else's possession soon.  
Excerpt from 11-14-38, PM-700, “Sarah”

I’ve never heard singing before. It was nice. Maybe Vera could teach me during lunch breaks? I always wanted a hobby.  
Excerpt from 11-14-38, PL-700, designation “Billy”

I don’t know what her deal is, giving into her programing so easily, like she still has to follow orders. Doesn’t she know we’re free now?  
Excerpt from 11-14-38, PL-600, Dan

Group C brought back some toys and children's books today, which should really help the kids in repair stay happy. It's gonna be really fun surprising them tomorrow morning.  
Excerpt from 11-14-38, Simon

 

I don't know what I'm gonna talk about tomorrow. I'm not gonna tell them how I almost died, and I can't talk about any of my ongoing issues. Not yet at least. I'll just have to bullshit my way through.  
Not much happened today. Someone decided to tell stories from a book they found during lunch. ~~The stories reminded us of~~ I didn't like them. I listened anyways.  
November 15, 2038  
YK-500, designation “Multi”

Simon said yes! It might take awhile, but that's ok. I’ve started making sign up sheets, and I'll post them tomorrow before the meeting. I hope Multi and Hank agree to join, I wonder what their talents are?  
We found an abandoned library today. Most of the books were damaged, but we brought back as many as we could anyways. With a little fixing up, we can add them to Jericho's small, but growing library. It isn’t very big, but Lidia, the librarian, is passionate about it. I wish her luck.  
Everyone always seems so tired here. I don't know why though. Aren't we free to do what we want? I really want everyone to be happy.  
11/15/38, Vera

I've been told several times now that I don't emote enough.I don't understand how that's a problem, but I will attempt to rectify this perceived issue.  
Another group joined us to help repair the mansion,but several had to leave. They say they remember the place from before the revolution, and it made them feel scared. I wonder what fear feels like?  
Me and another PL-700, also with the designation “Hank”, were asked to take apart an assemble machine that was found in the basement. When set up again in Jericho, it should greatly increase the speed androids are repaired from extensive damage.  
November 15, 2038  
PL-700, designation “Hank”

I really miss telling stories to the kids. I'm glad I got to do it again for my work group during lunch, but I dont think Multi liked it. She doesn’t seem childlike at all.  
Excerpt from 11-15-38, PL-600, Tom

Vera, an AX-400, had a wonderful idea for a talent show. I’m not sure how well it will work, but moral is dropping so quickly, I think anything to make people happy is worth a shot.  
Excerpt from 11-15-38, Simon

It’s disheartening to see so many damaged books, but with proper care, we can give them a new home.  
Excerpt from 11-15-38, Lidia

I didn’t ask. I was too scared.  
Excerpt from 11-15-38, PL-700, Billy

 

I don't know why, but they didn't make me talk about what happened at all. ~~“Hank” pushed, but then Vera pulled him away to talk for a minute, and he just~~  
Vera told us she was preparing a talent show, and wanted us to join. She was disappointed when we said we didn't have any talents that could be shown off that way. “Hank” quickly suggested having something like an art show, so that those whose talents lie more in painting and drawing could be represented too. I think Vera’s the type of person who no one likes to disappoint, because she acts like such a puppy. It would be fun having her as a friend.  
She was positively ecstatic when I brought out the legos. We spent at least an hour and a half just messing around. “Hank” tried to get us to use the instructions, but Vera just gave him a look, and he started playing around. Honestly, if I didn’t know any better, I would say he has a crush. Vera is completely oblivious of course.   
We had just packed up the legos when Connor came over to talk to us, and started to apologize to “Hank” for something. None of us could tell what it was though. “Hank” accepted the apology anyways, because Connor seemed to be getting embarrassed. A human, who Connor only referred to as Lieutenant, joined us too, and was joking around with us. I think those two are family. After all I know Connor when through during the revolution, he deserves it. All of us do, but I don't think all of us would appreciate it like Connor does.  
I don’t know why, but I was reluctant to leave when we had to return to our work groups. I hope we can talk again soon.  
Sarah and I were working alone for a bit this afternoon, and when I thanked her for saving me a few days ago, she gave me a hug. ~~It's been so long since mo~~ ~~I’ve never been hugged be~~ I've forgotten how nice hugs are. I think I was crying, but she never said anything about it. I'm glad she's my friend. I hope she thinks of me the same way.   
I was happier today than I normally am. Maybe things are finally getting better.  
November 16, 2038  
YK-500, designation “Multi”

I think Multi and Hank are happier than the last time we met. Hanks more willing to speak up, and more willing to express things. They don’t quite know how to smile yet, but I think all of us went through a point of not knowing how our faces work. Im happy no one was around to record my awkward expressions.  
Multi brought some legos, and we spent ages just playing around with them. Everything we made was sort of lopsided, and a few pieces might be missing now, but it was a lot of fun. I'll see if I can find a few more sets.  
I don't think we were very productive this afternoon. There was a ton of talk about the talent show though, and what everyone planed to do. Clarice can juggle, and Denice is good at imitating people. I think my favorite is Robs shadow puppets. We all tried to copy them, but we all failed, even with detailed instruction.  
Connor also apologised to Hank this morning for the joke. I think the apology was his dads idea though, because Connor had a lot of difficulty doing it. It was kinda endearing, especially since I know he can talk to crowds no problem.  
I’ll have to talk to Simon about planning an art gallery tomorrow morning. It was Hanks idea, but he asked me to bring it forward. Hank claims to be bad at organizing things. I couldn’t ask tonight, because Simon was stuck in meetings. I don’t envy him.  
11/16/38, Vera

I think Vera is very careful to not gender others. I don’t know if anyone else has noticed yet. I appreciate it, she doesn’t assume anything about anyone. She also never uses ‘it’ as a pronoun, even when referring to the undeviated. I'm tired of being called 'it' by others. I think I'll correct them the next time they use it.  
I think playing with legos is what's called fun. I liked it. I know it's strange that I still have trouble identifying feelings and emotions, but I haven't been awake for even a week, so I think they can cut me a bit of slack. I like sayings like that. My work group has been teaching me all sorts of sayings. I think they might be my friends.  
November 16, 2038  
PL-700, designation “Hank”

Vera has a lot on her plate right now. Once the talent show is over, I’ll ask. I don’t want her to get stressed out.  
Excerpt from 11-16-38, PL-700, Billy

I think Multi is finally letting herself feel things. It might be tears, but its good that shes expressing herself. I’m so happy she trusts me. No ones trusted me before. Not like this.  
Excerpt from 11-16-38, PM-700, Sarah

Hank is making me apologise to all the Hanks. I don’t know what exactly I did wrong, but it will make him happy. It will be pleasant to talk to them again.  
11-16-38, 7:56 AM, Connor

I think I know what I did wrong.  
11-16-38, 9:22 AM, Connor

I will be very careful about pranks in the future. I don’t want to do this again.  
11-16-38, 11:07 AM, Connor

Markus still thinks its funny.  
11-16-38, 4:35 PM, Connor

I’m so glad I agreed to do this diary thing for Connor. His entries for today are hilarious. He’s gonna be the death of me, but this’ll be entertaining while it lasts. I’m happy he’s making more friends.  
Excerpt from 11-16-38, Human, Hank

I hate meetings so much.   
11/16/38, 10:49 PM, Simon

 

Simon just left to grab someone he thinks could help with the art exhibit. I’m not sure if it’s going to be a joke, because he had this really amused expression, but I don’t remember ever hearing of Simon doing something like that.  
I can see him now, and the person following him has really dramatic clothing on. I looks like it has a bunch of zippers, and is really impracti  
It’s Markus. -Vera

Markus: Hey, you must be Vera. Simon's told us so much about you. He said you wanted to talk to me about something?  
Vera: Well, the talent show can’t really show everyone's talents, like people who draw, or paint. I was wondering if an art exhibit could also be planed. If it isn't too much trouble of course. I don't want to be a burden.  
Markus: You didn’t tell her it was me, did you Simon?  
Simon: Must have slipped my mind.  
Markus: It’s a wonderful idea. I’m a bit of an artist myself, so I very much look forward to showing off a bit. You have any ideas for when the events could be, because I have no clue.  
Vera: I was thinking around New Years, so everyone would have time to prepare, and the date could have some significance.  
Simon: How about New Years eve for the art, and Christmas eve for the talent show? Ring in ‘39 with a bang!  
Vera: If everyone is comfortable, we could also invite some outside reporters, to show them what Jericho's like?  
Markus: I think its a plan. We should probably tell the others so they can help. Come on, this way.  
Transcript of 11-17-38, 8:32 AM

Me and Sarah fed pigeons during our lunch break today. I think the way their heads bob is silly. She said they keep their heads level when they walk to help them see, because their eyes don't focus like ours. I still think it looks silly.  
We found an office store. Some of us had a race to see who could write faster than a printer. None of us could do it, but we’re more accurate anyways, and I in particular am better at color matching, which in my opinion is much more important. We spent all afternoon dragging supplies back to Jericho, and even after kidnapping other groups, we barely made a dent. After all that hard work, I think the markers I grabbed are deserved.  
I don't really have a talent, but I don’t want to disappoint Vera either, so I’m gonna attempt to make some art. It's gonna take tons of work, but I think her being happy will be worth the effort.  
November 17, 2038  
YK-500, designation “Multi”

Today was interesting.  
I shouldn't have gotten nervous when I met Markus. He’s just another person, like the rest of us. It bothered him, I could tell, even though he tried to play it off. I think I'd be the same in his position. I'll do my best to think of him as a friend, instead of being our leader.  
With all the work I need to do for the show, I'll no longer be doing salvaging. I searched out my group mates this evening, and told them the news. They seemed sad about it, but said they'd see me around all the time anyways, with all I seem to do. I don’t think I've done all that much. I'll miss them.  
Markus decided to take care of everything for the art exhibit, since he's organized events like it in the past. He said he would have several paintings ready for the show, and all of us are looking forward to it.  
North and Josh are in charge of finding us a stage and lights, while Simon is in charge of decoration. That makes me the people person. I already made up a preliminary list of acts, and a tentative schedule. I know it'll all be changed several times, but we need to start somewhere.  
We managed to catch Connor this afternoon. Since he isn’t part of the planning committee, we thought he should have an artwork or act. After intense negotiation, he agreed, with the price of Markus playing piano, and me being his training dummy. I think we gout the short end of the deal here.  
Simon agreed with me that Markus's wardrobe is a bit much. Apparently, he's been pushing to get him into something more sensible for the past week, and Markus has slowly been getting more and more ridiculous in protest. I've been invited to join the nagging, and to tag along on the inevitable shopping trip for normal people clothing. I think I'll take the impractical side. I find it funny, and it won't take long to convince markus to wear a ballgown.  
11/17/38, Vera

We finally finished cleaning up that mansion this morning. I think I understand why the others dont like the place now. It just feels wrong, in a way I’m incapable of describing. I don’t think Jericho is going to use this place for much.  
We helped Multi’s group empty out an office supply store this afternoon. I took a set of colored pencils. I’ll use them to make my piece for the art show. I don't know what I’ll draw yet, but I have time to figure it out. I just hope my limited imagination is up to the task.  
I made my first attempt at drawing this evening, and it didn't quite turn out how I wanted. I drew a flower, but it came out too perfect. I don't want what I make to be a perfect copy. That feels like it's cheating. Like I didn't put in the effort. I have to unlearn how to draw, make it different. It’s going to be an uphill battle.  
November 17, 2038  
PL-700, designation “Hank”

Simon really needs to stop messing with people. I swear, if he does it one more time, I’ll restrict his library privileges.  
Excerpt from 11-17-38, Lidia

Multi is wonderful. I wonder if she knows how much we care about her. I think the whole group views her as our daughter. I think she would be embarrassed by that.  
I need to locate more birdseed.  
Excerpt from 11-17-38, PM-700, Sarah

It will be interesting to see Markus play piano. While it does mean I have my own act, it will be fun working with Vera. She’s bubbly, and has the energy for the work. Some would say to much energy, but I think it means she won't give up.  
11-17-38, 3:28 PM, Connor

Hank seems to enjoy that I’ve been roped into participating. He also informed me that if Vera hurt me, she would be in trouble. Since she’s completely untrained, I Doubt she could inger me. I did not point this fact out to Hank.  
11-17-38, 9:43 PM, Connor

Sometimes I question if Conner knows more than he lets on. Then he says or does something fucking stupid, and I know he’s still an idiot. Vera seemed nice enough when I met her, but if she hurts my son at all, we will have words.  
Excerpt from 11-17-38, Human, Hank

Vera is nice. I wish I asked her to teach me how to sing earlier. I just have to find another way to get her to talk with me.  
Excerpt from 11-17-38, PL-700, Billy


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This get worse.

I saw Vera running around this morning, redoing signup sheets. She had a real skip to her step, sometimes literally. I think this is the happiest any of us have ever seen her. She always brightens up everyone's day. I think Jericho would be a lot more glum without her.  
On another, less happy note, I accidentally called Sarah mom today. Well, not exactly accidental, but more like as a joke. She was telling the group to be careful on the ladders, and it just sort of slipped out, and everyone sort of stopped. I may have ran away after that. I don’t want to see her laughing at me. I know she cares, but a part of me is terrified that she doesn’t. I'd rather not know, and pretend she accepts me, than take the chance that she wouldn’t. I need to talk to Vera and Hank first, they would know what to do. Heck, I need to talk to myself first. I want her to like me so much, but when I accept it, I just feel awful, like I did something wrong. I feel guilty, I feel like I’m taking advantage of her. I feel like we are taking advantage of her.  
They still talk sometimes. It's always so quiet, and I can sometimes ignore them, but they always talk. It hurts when I tell them to stop, that it's my life we’re living, not theirs. It was my body first, and I never invited them, and they don't do anything, but they can hurt me. They want to do things. They want to hurt people. They want me to hurt Vera and Hank and Sarah, and they'll want me to hurt anyone else I got close to and I’m scared. I don’t want to hurt them, and they help me, and keep me happier than I’ve ever been in my entire life, i cant hurt them, i won't. But they've been there so long, and they won't shut up, and they control me. As much as they aren't me, they control my every action, make me second guess every word out of my mouth. They even made me have my name. Not my name. _Designation._ They steal things from me. They stole my old name, and hid it in their buzzing, and I can't remember it, I don't know, other than it hurts when I’m reminded because they don’t want me to know.  
I just want them to stop.  
I want it all to stop.  
~~I want to go home.~~  
November 18, 2038  
YK-500, designation “Multi”

I’ve never been so tired. This morning was a flurry of planning, and running to find people to verify their acts. My sensors tell me I travelled over ten miles, and it sure feels like it.  
The afternoon wasn’t much better. I wasn’t aware my joints could move like that. It was very disconcerting. I hope I can get used to it, because this is my life for at least the next month. Conner did show me a few tricks though. With all the practice I’ll be getting, I might even be able to be more than a dummy during his act.  
Connor’s dad is called Hank. I figured out what that joke was at last, so I can tell android Hank about it. Human Hank was glaring at me the entire time, and I think he wanted to make comments. I hope it’s just general protectiveness, and not because Connor has feelings, or something like that. I don’t think I would be able to put him down gently. Connor is a friend, and nothing more. While hugs are nice, I’m not one for romance, and it would muck things up. I can just imagine how training would go then. I’ll ask Multi and android Hank for their opinions tomorrow.  
11/18/38, Vera

I don’t know how Vera stays so happy and upbeat all the time. It’s a real talent. I think I saw her at least a dozen times today, and she was smiling the whole time.  
There really isn’t much to say about the office store, but we do have more than enough desk calculators to last several lifetimes.  
My attempts at art ment a bit better tonight. I still don’t like it, but I’ll ask what the girls think of it. Maybe they can help me out.  
November 18, 2038  
PL-700, designation Hank

I don't know what I'm going to do. One second she's opening up, and the next she's running away in tears. The others have no clue what to do either.She almost never smiles, and I just want to make her happy. Problem is, I don’t know if she’ll let me. I hope talking to her friends helps her.  
Excerpt from 11-18-38, PM-700, Sarah

Vera caught on surprisingly quick. She held back a bit, but I think it might have been how Hank was watching us. I asked him if he could be elsewhere for our later lessons, but he gave me the “Stop being an idiot” look. I think that's a no.  
11-18-38, 6:19 PM, Connor

She may be good now, but I still don’t trust her. Especially if they’re alone.  
Excerpt from 11-18-38, Human, Hank

As much as I don’t like her, Vera doesn’t deserve a stalker. I don’t know what his deal is, but Billy is getting a bit to focused on her. I’ll keep an eye out. I don’t want anyone getting hurt.  
Excerpt from 11-18-38, PL-600, Dan

I’ll get her to talk to me. I just have to find my opportunity. The others say I’m getting creepy, that I’m getting obsessed, but they don't know what they’re talking about. They don't understand. They don't matter.  
Vera will teach me. She helps everyone.  
11-18-38, Billy

 

I couldn't do it. I don't even remember what we talked about. I just did my best to hide.  
November 19, 2038  
YK-500, designation “Multi”

I think someone's watching me. I could feel it from the moment I woke up. I was distracted all day.  
We didn’t talk about much this morning. Multi seemed preoccupied, and I could tell Hank wanted to say something, but I could feel them watching me, and I didn’t ask, didn’t push. It makes me uncomfortable, and I don’t want them listening in on something important.  
Connor could tell I wasn’t all there. He kept on stopping. He and his dad were worried. I told them I was fine, that there was nothing to worry about, I was just getting a bit overwhelmed by my work. They didn’t buy it. Now I just feel guilty.  
I can still feel them watching me. I’m starting to get scared.  
11/19/38, Vera

Something is wrong. Multi and Vera were really closed off this morning, and refused to talk about what was bothering them. Multi barely talked at all, and Vera kept glancing around, like she was looking for something. I thought Simon might know what was going on, but he had no idea either. I don’t know what to do. I couldn’t even try to talk to Multi this afternoon, despite our groups still working together. I don’t think she was even there. I just want to make them happy again.  
November 19, 2038  
PL-700, designation Hank

I can’t find Multi. No one can. I’m scared she might do something rash, or never come back, or even  
I don’t want to lose her.  
11-19-38, PM-700, Sarah

Something happened to Vera.She was searching for danger when we were training, but I couldn’t find any. I feel it may take time for her to open up about her experiences.  
11-19-38, 6:23 PM, Connor

I feel bad for glaring at Vera. Poor kid has herself spooked. I think something must have happened this morning to set her off. Hope she has someone she’s comfortable telling.  
Excerpt from 11-19-38, Human, Hank

Everything is a fucking mess. I say I’m gonna keep an eye on him, and the first thing he does is pull a disappearing act. I need to warn people, without letting Vera know. I don’t want him knowing we’re onto him. This feels like it’s my fault.  
Excerpt from 11-19-38, PL-600, Dan

I’ll make her mine. She can teach me how to sing. I’ll take care of her. She will love me. She will never leave me. She won’t betray me. She will be mine, all mine, only mine, mine. She is mine, mine, all mine, I’ll make her mine, I’ll take care of her, she will never leave me, she’s mine, mine, only mine, I’ll make her mine, she can teach me how to sing, all mine…  
Excerpt from 11-19-38, PL-700, Billy

 

\-- 9-1-1, what is your emergency?  
\-- Someone’s following me. I don’t know them. They have a knife. Please, please, I’m scared, please help me.  
\-- Where are you?  
\-- Jericho. I’m right outside Jericho. I don’t, I can’t see him, but I can hear him. He’s, he’s muttering something. Please, help.  
\-- We’re getting people to you as soon as we can. Can you describe this man at all?  
\-- A PL-700, he’s a PL-700 standard model. I can, I, oh god, I’m trapped, it’s a dead end, he, I can see him now, please, I can’t, I don’t know what to do.  
\-- Ma’am, we are doing the best we can do. Is there anywhere you can hide, anything you can use to protect yourself?  
\-- No, no there isn’t, I.  
\-- Ma’am? Are you still there? I need you to respond.  
\-- I can’t see, I can’t see, he took, it hurts, where are you, it hurts, please, I can’t-  
Transcript of 9-1-1 call, 11-19-38, 11:56 PM

\-- 9-1-1, what is your emergency?  
\-- She’s mine, all mine, I’ll take care of her, she will love me, all mine, not yours mine.  
\-- Sir what are you-  
Transcript of 9-1-1 call, 11-19-38, 11:58 PM

Today was hard.  
I miss Sarah.  
Vera is a good friend.  
November 19, 2038  
YK-500, designation “Multi”

Gone. Multi is gone. Connor told me they found blood in an alley, all over. They found eyes. Brown eyes. I can’t even imagine. I could have, _I should have_ protected them. We’re friends, like siblings, I should have stayed with them. They were already having trouble with something, I should have stayed, they needed my help, and I failed. I can’t do this, Multi was supposed to be happy, and now they might be  
No. They aren’t dead. They can’t be. I’m not in denial, we will find them, and I will get the chance to apologise for how awful I’ve been. I’ll make it up to them. I haven’t failed, not completely, not yet. I’ve failed before, but this time counts. I will find them, even if it kills me.  
The only leads are that it was a PL700, and a phone call from right after Multi was- It might not be official, but I think my stalker from yesterday might be involved. We are friends, and the message was possessive. Though I can’t figure out why they tailed me if they wanted Multi, and why they’re still watching me. I just don’t know. I’ll change up my routine, just in case. I don’t want to take any chances here.  
11/20/38, Vera

I would say that nothing else could go wrong, but I know that invites bad luck. I’ll be sticking close to Vera until everything's figured out. One of my friends was taken, I can’t risk another being a victim. My only question is, why Multi? Not that I don’t think she’s great, but she isn’t the type you get obsessed about. And is wasn’t an attack of opportunity. That call makes that very clear. I can’t think of any reason why, other than Multi being in the way, or knowing who the real victim will be. We just don’t know enough. I don’t think any of us are happy right now.  
November 20, 2038  
PL-700, designation Hank

I don’t care if Vera objects, she needs to take a break. I know what losing someone is like, and it isn’t healthy to just push through it. Doing that leads to breakdowns. I know she doesn’t trust the gang enough to talk to us about it, but she has her friend Hank. That or Connor’s Hank. I’ve heard that he has experience with this sort of thing.   
Excerpt from 11-20-38, Simon

This is my fault. If I had just worked harder, searched for her a bit more, this wouldn’t have happened, Multi would still be here. I know no one blames me, but I can’t claim to be innocent. I know I would be useless in the search for her too. I’m too close, and Connor is on the case. If she can be found, he’s the one to do it. I just want her home.  
11-20-38, PM-700, Sarah

I wish it took longer for the first android on android crime to occur. It may have been inevitable, but to happen so soon is a blow to the revolution.  
Whoever it was, was determined, and thorough. No witnesses, no thirium other than the victim's, and obviously no fingerprints. Not even a hint of a motive. This may be my hardest task yet, but I always accomplish my mission.  
11-20-38, 9:52 AM, Connor

I believe I have, as Hank might put it, “Fucked up”. I could have found a better way to break the news to Vera than being blunt. I was never programmed to help people in this way, I don’t have the skills, I don’t understand. I don’t understand my own emotions, and can only guess at Hank’s. I’m lost with anyone else. The closest I get is interrogating, or negotiating, but that isn’t understanding, that's arguing. It’s my job to help. I think it’s another lesson the others will need to teach me.  
11-20-38, 1:47 PM, Connor

I haven’t seen Vera since early this afternoon. No one I’ve talked to knows where she is either. She hasn’t left, but it is unwise for her to be alone in this situation. I’m certain she can take care of herself, but something is making me worry.  
11-20-38, 8:54 PM, Connor

I think this case is hitting Connor harder than he wants to admit. First one since deviating, and his friends are involved. I’ve never seen him so upset about something. It’s gonna be a hard case, for all of us, even if everything goes well. I just want Connor to survive it.  
11-20-38, Human, Hank

I can’t do it. What if they think I was involved, what if they blame me? I have some sort of motive, I just can’t  
I  
Tomorrow. You tell them tomorrow, or you regret it for the rest of your life.  
11-20-38, PL-600, Dan

Mine. Mine. Not yours. Mine. Not yours. Mine Not yours. Mine. Not yours. Not yours. Mine. Mine.  
Excerpt from 11-20-38, PL-700, Billy

Today was hard.  
I miss Sarah.  
Vera is a good friend. _I don’t deserve her._  
November 21, 2038  
YK-500, designation “Multi”

There has to be something, I know it, there has to be. I will find her if it kills me. They aren’t in Jericho, so I have to search somewhere else. I’m leaving in the morning.  
11-21-38, Vera

I haven’t seen Vera all day. She isn’t where she normally is. Simon and Connor saw her this morning, but I need to make sure she’s safe. I probably won’t be able to find her now though. Just hope I can find her tomorrow. Something tells me things aren’t going to get better.  
November 21, 2038  
PL-700, designation Hank

Vera just seems lost. She was wondering around this morning, not even talking to anyone. It’s unnerving to see her like this, when she’s normally so happy. Out of all of us, she might be taking Multi’s disappearance the worst.  
Jericho as a whole isn’t doing that well either. Everyone is so scared, glancing around corners, keeping their backs to the wall, some have even left. Everyone is scared of me. We know it was a 700, but that doesn’t stop them from reacting. I understand why, but it hurts to see them no longer trust me. At least they aren’t taking risks.  
But onto lighter topics. Markus has at least five paintings planned for the showcase, whenever it happens, though he isn’t telling us what they are. The piano piece is giving him more trouble, but I’ve heard him play, and I can’t imagine it going poorly.   
We just have to wait.  
11-21-38, Simon

The group made me take the day off. While I appreciate the thought, I need to do something, so I don’t think to much. I don’t want to think at all. Every time I do, it’s just Multi, and how I could have done better, how I could have fixed this. Not knowing if she’s okay makes it worse. I’m scared to hope.  
11-21-38, PM-700, Sarah

Vera is acting oddly. I don’t think she’s a danger to herself, but her stress levels are abnormally high, consistently in the fifties. I’ll do my best to keep an eye on her.  
11-21-38, 10:12 AM, Connor

We have a lead, a PL-700 model android called Billy. He was in Vera’s old work group, and seemed to be becoming obsessed with her. No one has seen him for several days, with the last sighting hours before Multi’s kidnapping. I’ll attempt to find more information on him.  
11-21-38, 3:09 PM, Connor

We must be missing something. If I just spend a bit more time, I can solve this. I was built to do this, I can’t give up.  
11-21-38, 9:16 PM, Connor

I’m taking Connor off the case. Even I can tell that his light flickering red all the time means something bad is going on. There’s a reason I’m no longer allowed to work drug busts, and probably a reason Connor shouldn’t work android cases any longer. We don’t need him in this downward spiral.  
11-21-38, Human, Hank

I told them. I don't know if it'll help anymore, but I told them. I should have come forward sooner, if I had told them sooner, this might not have happened. Or at least not have gone this bad.  
Times like this I wish I could get drunk.  
11-21-38, PL-600, Dan

Mine mine she'll be mine mine not yours love me she'll be mine mine mine don't leave mine love me mine love me mine love me   
_~~Please help me, I can’t control it, I~~_  
love me mine love me mine love me mine love me mine love me mine love me mine love me mine love me   
_~~Please end this, I can’t take the voices, they want me to~~_  
mine love me mine love me mine love me mine love me mine love me mine love me   
_~~I can’t tell what I am anymore~~_  
love me mine love me mine love me mine love me mine love me mine love me mine love me mine love me mine love me mine love me mine love me   
_**~~Help~~**_  
mine love me mine love me mine love me mine love me mine love me mine love me mine love me mine love me mine love me   
Excerpt from, 11-21-38, PL-700, Billy


End file.
